Nederlandse rooms-katholieke kerkprovincie
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis De Nederlandse kerkprovincie, ook wel het rooms-katholiek kerkgenootschap in Nederland (RKK) genoemd, is een onderdeel van de wereldwijde Katholieke Kerk, onder het geestelijk leiderschap van de paus en de curie in Rome. De Heilige Willibrord en Plechelmus zijn de patroonheiligen van Nederland. Kerncijfers De rooms-katholieke Kerk is qua ledenaantal (maar niet qua aantal kerkbezoekers) het grootste kerkgenootschap in Nederland. In het jaar 2006 maakte het rooms-katholieke volksdeel met circa 4.352.000 kerkelijk geregistreerde gelovigen 26,6 procent van de Nederlandse bevolking uitKASKI Rapport nr. 561, Kerncijfers 2006 uit de kerkelijke statistiek van het rooms-katholiek kerkgenootschap in Nederland, Jolanda Massaar-Remmerswaal en dr. Ton Bernts, oktober 2007. Het aantal katholieken daalde in 2007 met 41.000 naar 4.311.000. Qua aantal kerkbezoekers is de rooms-katholieke kerk niet de grootste in Nederland, aangezien er meer zondagse kerkbezoekers zijn in de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland. Iedere zondag bezochten gemiddeld 192.515 mensen een katholieke kerk; 1,2 procent van de Nederlandse bevolking. Bestuurlijke organisatie De Katholieke Kerk heeft in Nederland, drie hoofdbestuurslagen: bisdommen, dekenaten en parochies. Door de verdergaande securalisatie worden steeds meer dekenaten opgeheven waardoor deze bestuurslaag aan het verdwijnen is. Vier van de zeven bisdommen hebben alle dekenaten opgeheven. Binnen de rooms-katholieke Kerk in Nederland is er een hiërarchie die bestaat uit: Er zijn zeven bisdommen, ook wel diocesen genoemd, in Nederland. Een aantal kerncijfers per bisdom Deze kerncijfers zijn de meest recente beschikbaar (per 31 dec 2006) uit de kerkelijke statistiek. Volgens de kerkelijke administratie is de bevolking van twee bisdommen 's-Hertogenbosch en Roermond in meerderheid rooms-katholiek. De (KASKI) kerncijfers over 2007 per bisdom zijn niet gepubliceerd, alhoewel uit de wel gepubliceerde landelijke cijfers blijkt dat het aantal gelovigen, priesters, kerkgebouwen, gedoopten en het aantal kerkbezoekers in 2007 verder zijn afgenomen. *'Aartsbisdom Utrecht' - Aartsbisschop Willem Jacobus Eijk (sinds 2007) **'Bisdom 's-Hertogenbosch' - Bisschop Antonius Lambertus Maria Hurkmans (sinds 1998) **'Bisdom Breda' - Bisschop Hans van den Hende (sinds 2007) **'Bisdom Groningen-Leeuwarden' - Bisschop Gerard de Korte (sinds 2008) **'Bisdom Haarlem-Amsterdam' - Bisschop Jozef Marianus Punt (sinds 2001) **'Bisdom Roermond' - Bisschop Frans Jozef Marie Wiertz (sinds 1993) **'Bisdom Rotterdam' - Bisschop Adrianus Herman van Luyn (sinds 1994) Aantal katholieken in de grote steden In de stad Amsterdam zijn er van de inwoners ruwweg 70.000 of bijna 10 % katholiek, in Rotterdam zijn er 74.930 inwoners of bijna 13% als katholiek geregistreerd en in stad Den Haag (exclusief gebied van cluster Vlietstreek = de haagse wijk Molenwijk) zijn 62.980 inwoners of circa 13 % katholieken. Van Utrecht zijn als enige grote stad geen cijfers bekend. Het aantal (actieve) katholieken in de grote steden neemt steeds meer af. In 2008 werden in de drie grote steden Amsterdam, Rotterdam en Den Haag kerken gesloten. Als voorbeeld: katholiek Rotterdam nam in één weekend in juni 2008 afscheid van twee kerkgebouwen: de kerk van Verlosser & Barbara in Crooswijk en de kerk van de H. Familie in Bergpolder/Liskwartier. Ook in Den Haag werden in 2008 ten minste twee kerken gesloten. Alhoewel het aantal katholieken in de stad Utrecht niet bekend is, is wel het aantal kerkgangers bekend, namelijk 2200 (minder dan 1 percent van de totale Utrechtse bevolking) gedurende het jaarlijkse telweekeind in 2005, dit volgens een interview van het Nederlands Dagblad met rector N.M. Schnell (dd. 13 januari 2006) van de priesteropleiding van het aartsbisdom Utrecht. Uit dit interview de opmerking dat "In zijn visie zou dat aantal kerkgangers beter in vier kerken passen en dan zijn twee priesters voor de hele stad genoeg". Geschiedenis Kerstening van Nederland Nederland werd beginnend in de 4e eeuw vanuit het zuiden gekerstend door de Heilige Servatius die eerst bisschop te Tongeren was en later in Maastricht. Het noorden werd pas veel later gekerstend wat ook met meer geweld gepaard ging (zie Bonifatius -dood van). Na de volksverhuizingen werd Amandus omstreeks 635 door Rome als missionaris naar de Franken en Friezen gezonden. Hij woonde twee jaar lang als bisschop te Maastricht en werd later de apostel van Vlaanderen. Lambertus (ca. 635 - 705/706), een Frankische edelman, en Hubertus (ca. 665-727) waren twee van zijn opvolgers. De Angelsaksische monnik Willibrord (658-739) trok op het einde van de 7e eeuw vanuit zijn klooster te Rathmelsigi in Zuid-Ierland met twaalf medewerkers naar Nederland om er te missioneren. In 695 kreeg hij een officiële zendingsopdracht van Paus Sergius I en werd tot bisschop van de Friezen gewijd. Onder zijn medewerkers vinden we Suitbert, de gebroeders Ewald en gedurende ruim drie jaar Bonifatius die in 754 te Dokkum werd vermoord. Willibrord stierf in 739 in het door hemzelf gestichte klooster te Echternach. Zijn werk werd verder gezet door verschillende bisschoppen en priesters, waaronder Gregorius, Liudger, Lebuinus en Willehadus. Middeleeuwen Vanaf de 10e eeuw werden zoals overal in West-Europa vele kloosters gesticht voor mannen of vrouwen. De eerste waren van benedictijnse oorsprong: Egmond, Hohorst bij Amersfoort, Elten en Thorn (10e eeuw). In de volgdende eeuwen ontstonden er op verschillende plaatsen nog meer benedictijnse, maar ook nieuwe kloosters van de Regulieren van St. Augustinus (Rolduc 1104, Ludingakerke ca. 1160), van de Norbertijnen (Middelburg 1123, Beesd 1129, Berne 1134, Hallum 1163, Kloosterburen 1175), van de Dominicanen (Utrecht 1232), van de Cisterciënsers (Rinsumageest 1160, Hartwerd 1194, Aduard 1192, Hallum ca. 1200) en nog vele andere. Deze kloosters hadden een grote sprituele en intellectuele uitstraling en kregen vaak landgoederen en tienden of cijnzen ten geschenke. Ze bedienden ook vele parochies in de omstreken van de abdij. Tijdens de late middeleeuwen kwam de Moderne Devotie op, een spirituele stroming waarvan Geert Groote (1340-1384) de grondlegger was. In zijn geest schreef Thomas a Kempis (1380-1471) de Navolging van Christus, een boekje dat na de bijbel de meest gelezen literatuur is geweest. Na de middeleeuwen: Opkomst van het protestantisme en Katholieke Reformatie Als onderdeel van de Katholieke Reformatie richtte Paus Paulus VI in 1559 negen nieuwe bisdommen op om meer controle te kunnen krijgen op het kerkelijke leven. Na de opkomst van het protestantisme in de 16e eeuw, verbood de calvinistische regering bij plakkaat van 1581 de openbare uitoefening van de katholieke godsdienst. De kerkgebouwen werden onteigend en door protestanten in gebruik genomen, terwijl de katholieken hun toevlucht moesten zoeken in schuil- en schuurkerken. Vanwege de opstand tegen Spanje kon de nieuwe hiërarchie niet functioneren en al vanaf 1581 door Rome vervangen door de Hollandse Zending, bestaande uit apostolische vicarissen en later door aartspriesters. Deze bestuurlijke situatie zou voortduren tot het Herstel van de bisschoppelijke hiërarchie in 1853. In de Noordelijke Nederlanden leidde het jansenisme, dat in de 17e eeuw was opgekomen, tot een schisma, toen het Utrechtse kapittel in 1723 zelf een opvolger voor de van jansenisme beschuldigde en ontslagen aartsbisschop Petrus Codde koos. Hierdoor ontstond de Oudkatholieke Kerk. Historisch gezien werden katholieken net zoals alle andere religieuze minderheden na de Reformatie behandeld als tweederangsburgers, omdat zij een minderheid vormden in het overwegend protestantse Nederland, waar na 1579 de Gereformeerde Kerk als publieke kerk (de facto staatskerk) van de Republiek gold. Protestanten en katholieken woonden grotendeels, geografisch gescheiden van elkaar in verschillende landsdelen. De grens tussen de protestantse en katholieke gebieden loopt dwars door Nederland van zuidwest naar oost: door het midden van Zeeuws-Vlaanderen, het westen en noorden van Noord-Brabant, het zuiden en oosten van Gelderland en Overijssel. De gebieden ten zuidoosten van de genoemde denkbeeldige grens waren merendeels katholiek, de gebieden ten noordwesten ervan waren merendeels protestants. Nog steeds (anno 2007) zijn katholieken de grootste bevolkingsgroep in twee van de drie zuidelijke bisdommen: Roermond en 's-Hertogenbosch terwijl niet-gelovigen de grootste groep in het noorden en westen zijn. In noordelijke gebieden als Zuid-Holland, West-Friesland hielden echter ook katholieke gemeenschappen als minderheden stand, terwijl tot ver in de 20e eeuw in delen van Twente katholieken een meerderheid binnen de bevolking vormden. Zelfs in de overwegend gereformeerde Gelderse Vallei en Veluwe hielden zich - ondanks het schrijnende priestertekort in de 17e eeuw - katholieke resten staande, bijvoorbeeld in de plaatsen Achterveld (Utr.) en Vaassen. 19e eeuw: Herstel van de bisschoppelijke hiërarchie In 1853 werd de bisschoppelijke hiërarchie hersteld. Aan het eind van de 19e eeuw en begin 20e eeuw vormden de rooms-katholieken net als de protestanten, liberalen en socialisten een aparte sociale zuil met eigen scholen, een rooms-katholieke omroep, rooms-katholieke ziekenhuizen, een rooms-katholieke vakbond en een rooms-katholieke politieke partij. Politiek vormden zij vaak confessionele coalities met de protestanten. De verzuiling en coalitievormende regeringen waren belangrijk in de emancipatie van katholieken en de beëindiging van hun sociale isolement. In de periode tussen 1860-1960 floreerde de Kerk en haar talrijke organisaties en instituten. Deze periode wordt wel eens Het Rijke Roomse leven genoemd. Late 20ste eeuw: Polarisatie, richtingenstrijd en ontkerkelijking In de jaren 1980 en 90 raakte de Nederlandse kerkprovincie gepolariseerd door een richtingenstrijd tussen enerzijds conservatieven en orthodoxen en anderzijds modernisten. De laatsten waren verenigd in de Acht-Mei-beweging die opgericht was naar aanleiding van meningsverschillen over het Pastoraal Bezoek van paus Johannes Paulus II van 1985 aan Nederland, België en Luxemburg. De paraplubeweging had een moeizame relatie met de bisschoppen. Zij hief zichzelf in 2003 op door gebrek aan belangstelling en mankracht veroorzaakt door een vergrijsde achterban. De belangrijkste conservatieve organisatie was Contact rooms-katholieken die vooral actief was tussen 1997 en 2007, maar inmiddels nauwelijks meer actief is. In de tweede helft van de 20ste eeuw neemt het aantal gelovigen af van bijna 6 mijoen naar iets meer dan 5 miljoen aan het einde van deze eeuw. 21 ste eeuw: Verdergaande securalisatie Vergeleken met de kerncijfers voor 2006, was het aantal katholieken per 1 januari 2000, driekwart miljoen hoger (5.106.333), oftewel een afname van 15 %. Ook het kerkbezoek (minus 31 %), het aantal kerkelijke huwelijken (minus 40%) en het aantal gedoopten (minus 28%) zijn sterk afgenomen sinds het jaar 2000. Deze sterke afname in (vooral de actieve) participatie heeft grote gevolgen voor de Nederlandse rooms-katholieke kerkprovincie. Het aantal dekenaten en parochies is sinds 1990 sterk afgenomen door noodzakelijke reorganisatie-processen, waaronder opheffing en fusionering met name in de noordelijke bisdommen dit wil zeggen de bisdommen boven de grote rivieren. Dit wordt gezien als een indicatie voor de juistheid van de secularisatiethese . Afname dekenaten Sinds 2000 zijn door reorganisaties de dekenaten als bestuurslaag verdwenen in de meeste Nederlandse bisdommen (dwz in de bisdommen Leeuwarden-Groningen, Rotterdam, en recentelijk (per 1 februari 2009) Utrecht en Den Bosch). In de resterende bisdommen staat deze bestuurslaag onder druk, het bisdom Haarlem-Amsterdam heeft in 2008 het aantal dekenaten in aantal gehalveerd, en het bisdom Roermond heeft in hetzelfde jaar het aantal dekenaten met een verminderd van 17 naar 16. Begin 2009 heeft het bisdom Roermond aangekondigd nog een dekenaat (Meerssen) te willen opheffen. Tenslotte het laatste bisdom Breda, deze heeft in 1999 al het aantal dekenaten verminderd naar 3 en heeft geen plannen bekend gemaakt om ook deze op te heffen. Door deze sterke afname is het belang van de dekenale bestuurslaag beduidend afgenomen en in de meeste bisdommen verdwenen. Afname Parochies en kerkgebouwen Sinds een paar jaar neemt het aantal zelfstandige parochies en kerkgebouwen sterk af. Het aantal zelfstandige parochies neemt per jaar met zo'n 25 af, en was per eind 31 december 2006: 1425, het aantal kerkgebouwen neemt ook af, er worden gemiddeld per jaar 20 kerken gesloten voor de eredienst. Vanwege de voortgaande securalisatie zijn reorganisaties bezig in bijna alle bisdommen (de grote uitzondering is het kleinste bisdom Leeuwarden -Groningen. Volgens plan zal het aantal parochies in het aartsbisdom Utrecht moeten worden teruggebracht van 316 naar 45 (sinds het aantreden van de nieuwe aartsbisschop van Eijk is dit herzien naar 47), het aantal parochies in het bisdom Haarlem-Amsterdam moet worden teruggebracht van 164 naar 34 samenwerkingsverbanden van parochies; het aantal parochies in het bisdom Rotterdam zal verder worden verminderd van 147 naar 24 clusters (eventueel kan dit aantal nog verder afnemen)volgens het reorganisatieplan "Samenwerking Geboden 2", en ook in het bisdom Breda (begin 2007 aangekondigde reorganisatie), van 103 parochies in 2005 streeft het bisdom naar 21 nieuwe parochies (samenwerkingsverbanden) in 2010. In het najaar van 2008 maakte het bisdom Den Bosch bekent dat ook in dit bisdom het aantal parochies flink zal gaan verminderen en wel van circa 286 naar 60. Het bisdom Roermond bevindt zich momenteel middenin een proces van herstructurering. Dit betekent dat er naar gestreefd wordt de ongeveer 334 parochies - die het bisdom d.d. augustus 2004 telt - binnen enkele jaren om te vormen tot ongeveer 75 samenwerkingsverbanden van parochies met elk twee parochiepriesters. In totaal zal het aantal zefstandige parochies afnemen met circa 1100 parochies (circa 80 %) voor deze zes bisdommen. Opvallend is dat als enige bisdom en tevens het kleinste bisdom, het bisdom Leeuwarden-Groningen geen plannen heeft om het aantal zelfstandige parochies te verminderen. Volgens recente krantenberichten naar aanleiding van het "Jaar van het Religieus Erfgoed" zal landelijk het aantal (katholieke) kerken sterk afnemen tot 2018, een afname met circa een kwart is verscheidene malen genoemd. Afname kerkbezoek In 1971 was het getelde kerkbezoek gedurende het weekend nog bijna 2 miljoen mensen, dit nam af naar bijna 1,3 miljoen in 1980, toen naar bijna 730 duizend in 1990, en daalde verder naar bijna 440 duizend in 2000, en was tenslotte in 2007 (het laatste jaar waarover cijfers bekend zijn) 310 duizend. Voor de prognose van het kerkbezoek voor de komende jaren baseert het KASKI zich op voorspelde trends, welke in het jaar 2000 door het Centraal Planbureau zijn berekend en die neerkomen op een gemiddelde jaarlijkse afname van het kerkbezoek met 4 a 5 % per jaar. Het achterliggende mechanisme van deze trend is de generatievervanging. Dit houdt in dat de kerkelijke participatie over de jaren heen zal afnemen doordat jongere generaties, die minder kerkelijk participeren, de plaats innemen van oudere generaties met een hogere participatiegraad. De jaarlijkse daling in het kerkbezoek van 4 a 5 % is een landelijk gemiddelde. In maart 2000, voorspelde toenmalig KASKI-directeur Leo Spruit dat "Over vijftien jaar zullen nog slechts 225.000 katholieken naar de kerk gaan". De tot nu toe gerealiseerde afname van 440 duizend katholieke kerkgangers in het jaar 2000, naar 310 duizend kerkgangers in 2007 bevestigt deze voorspelling. Omroep Het rooms-katholiek kerkgenootschap (RKK) mag als zogenaamde '39f-omroep' van de Mediawet programma's uitzenden op de Nederlandse publieke omroep. Sinds 1957 wordt deze zendtijd van het RKK op radio en televisie verzorgd door de Katholieke Radio Omroep (KRO). Zie ook * Hiërarchie van de rooms-katholieke Kerk Externe links * rkkerk.nl * www.katholieknederland.nl * Toepassingsbesluiten van de [[Nederlandse Bisschoppenconferentie] bij de Codex Iuris Canonici (1989)] * Aantal priesters en priesterwijdingen per bisdom in Nederland - Statistieken van 1950 tot 1996 Categorie:Katholicisme in Nederland Categorie:Christelijke media